


We must All Carry On

by banerising



Category: Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap AU, Gen, Poisoning, family au, this is a fucking joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/pseuds/banerising
Summary: You are a young man in his room, on a cruise.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~An AU where Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde are adopted by Shadow the Hedgehog, they had been promised two dads but only have one... What will happen?
Relationships: Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Caliborn/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Shadow the Hedgehog & Dave Strider





	We must All Carry On

A young man stands in his room, on a cruise. It’s a bit cramped.

It looks like this young man is COOL and TOTALLY AWESOME and NOT! Emo. Like some people he knows.

He is a human. He is from Iraq. He was adopted with his SISTER, Rose. He likes DJing for fun, swords, browsing the INTERNET and he likes clowns. But in like, an IRONIC way.

It appears you can name him. What will you name him? . . .  **_LITTLESHITFACE_ ** is not available. Please try again. . . .  **_STINKY BABY BOY_ ** is also unavailable. Here, let’s make it easier for all of us involved. His name is Dave. He likes the red, though, so he’s going to be using that from now on.

Dave: . . . Don’t expect me to say thank you.

We don’t expect much from Dave.

Dave is on a cruise! Oh, we already said this. Anyhow, Dave is an IRONIC, COOL, TOTALLY AWESOME teenager who is awaiting for… an instruction? No. Dave is leaving the room of his own free will.

_ ENT. _

_ THE CAMERA PANS UP FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE SHIP TO WHERE DAVE IS STANDING OUTSIDE OF HIS ROOM, BUT IT’S A LONG PAN. LIKE IT GOES FOR SO LONG IT GOES FROM FUNNY TO NOT FUNNY AND THEN BACK TO FUNNY AGAIN. _

Here, Dave looks around for his FATHER or his SISTER. Since he sees neither, he has two ways to go and it seems like Dave is taking some time to think about it--Oh, it appears he was zoning out, thinking about his favorite MUSIC to DJ. Dave shakes off his thoughts with a prod from us, and he guides us along the side of the ship.

Upon getting to the deck, where there were other people hanging around in broken up groups, Dave seems to think he sees his FATHER!

Walking closer, he is stopped by some  CABANA BOY  that is totally not cute, but he is given a drink.

ACROSS THE WAY. FATHER Emo is given a drink from a  FAMILIAR GIRL . The two drink, because it looked safe. WRONG! It wasn’t safe.

The two get very, very sick and are both brought to the Cruise “in house” “Hospital” and are unconscious for a while. Meanwhile, SISTER Rose (who is not at all a nun) is currently making eyes at the most beautiful woman she’s ever met. They’re going to get along…. Swimmingly.

NOW, many hours later while SISTER Rose is off to have the best cruise of her life, Dave wakes up and his head hurts. He groans, rubbing at his head a little, before he yelped, pulling his hand back to look at it. That hurt! When did he get needles… When did he put on white gloves?! That’s so PRETENTIOUS and only EMO FATHERS do that sort of thing.

Dave ripped his blanket back and stared down at his furry little body. Oh no! This meant his hair was huge. His head too!!

Dave: I can’t fucking believe this happened.

Shadow: Watch your mouth, young man.

Dave: Don’t you yell at me!

Shadow: I will when…..

It was just then, Shadow realized what had happened. Damn it!

Shadow: … It looks like I will need to get the **_CHAOS EMERALDS_** to fix us.

But Shadow was just in his own SON’s body… He would have to have Dave get the **_CHAOS EMERALDS_** for them. It seems they were in need of ADVENTURE!!


End file.
